Marine power pedestals provide access to utilities, such as electrical power, to docked marine vessels. Standard marine power pedestals have hard wired electrical receptacles of specific amperage. Typical amperages provided by a marine pedestal include 20 A service, 30 A service, and 50 A service. Each type of receptacle has its own configuration. Because the receptacles are not intended to be changed, the casing of the marine power pedestal encloses the electric receptacles. This limits the amperage of the receptacles to the amperage of the receptacles originally installed, despite vessels using the docking facilities having different amperage requirements and needs. The power pedestals may include special mounting features for the specific types of receptacles that are to be installed in the pedestal. The receptacles are protected by covers that are molded with the casing. The covers are designed based on the dimensions of the hardwired electrical receptacles.